Destroying the Past
by Jaromira
Summary: Darker version of The Ultimate Enemy, and destroying Amity Park. It's different, not exactly the same. One-Shot unless people constantly demand more. Mild swearing (one word) Short and dark.


**And I am posting again! I am alive, not dying any time soon. This is honestly just a dark and different version of The Ultimate Enemy, and Dan destroying Amity Park. Don't own Danny Phantom, and I never will.**

Rubble; that was all that was left. Dan Phantom stared at tall the destruction. Either everything had collapsed or was on its way to doing so. Overall frameworks of buildings that had miraculously survived leaned on one another in concave patterns, desperate for support to stay standing. There were no cries for help, no loud and blood curdling screaming. The only audible sound was the wind rustling the leaves that were open to the world and the drip, drip of destroyed pipes that still had some water left in them. Glass shards littered the streets, making any possible step loud and clear. But, the only steps were coming from the ghost himself. He stood on a mound of upturned asphalt, crushing many of the cars that were forced underneath the stone. Any people who had been in the town were dead. Blood slowly filled a small remainder of gutter, the steady stream reminding him of the destruction. The crimson liquid had an untouched reflection to it, off to a greater distance that had somehow stopped streaming and was now a puddle, deadly still. The older and evil Phantom absorbed all the chaos and destruction caused by his single and extremely violent attack. It hadn't taken much, just enough anger and power to fuel the viscous and continuous attack: his ghostly wail. What was once a power the reduced to nearly nothing had energized him, something inside of him encouraging to continue, to destroy everything he once knew. The discovery was riveting. His past self would've been disgusted and appalled if he knew what he had become, but now he was proud to say he destroyed everything he had once considered his home, his everything. His family would've been crying, terrified, but they were dead. _He_ had been the one to cry senseless, wanting to die to end it all. _They _were the reason he was this. Their death was the nightmare he reveled in, the thing that had caused him. He stared at the pool of blood, hoping not to see what he knew was him. He hissed, turning his face away and closing his eyes, refusing to look at the mix of the two most powerful ghosts that had aged ten years. Instead, he walked off the edge of the tar and car mound, landing smoothly on his feet, and obscured cape fluttering gently behind him. He would soon have to remove it, or eventually come to better terms and accept the stupid thing, as he had his mind. Dan did not understand why Vlad had been alright with a cape. The thing was very annoying, and a rather ridiculous fashion statement. Capes were never a good thing, not ever.

Refusing to walk on the land he had upturned any longer, he flew above the city of Amity Park, tempted to touch the clouds as he had as a child. They were swelled with water, threatening to rain down and clean the mess of frustration and lies he had once called home. It was stupid to think that the opening sign to visitors said "A Nice Place to Live" when his family had died here.

The sight of the town would've been terrible to most beings, but to Dan, it was amazing. Nothing survived. Blood, concrete, gas, and water mixed together, forming a gruesome dark pink and orange color. He then thought a specific building, and ignored everything else, determined to find the location, wanting to make sure it had fallen.

After seeing the endless amount of damage that had been created all at once, he found what he was looking for. To his surprise, the damn thing was still standing tall and proud, mocking him and everything he had lost. What was once the building he had called home was now an obnoxious and persistent building supported by others that had fallen. Why did fate just love to make his life a miserable wasteland? His mind was so clouded and upset by days when all was right that dared to submerge and threaten him with weakness. His friend's droll sense of humor was tempted to be missed, poking at his brain for the strong and dark ghost to long for it again. Dan looked at the building. _This _is what had caused everything to fall apart. The accident; the terrible, terrible accident. Blinded by rage, he used his viscous attack once again, and to break his old home down, brick by brick. Walls started falling apart and flying far away from him, collapsing on other buildings and onto each other, and then it was done. The ghost shut his mouth, ending his ghostly wail immediately. It was done, the building was gone; all of it. He wished the memories could be destroyed just as easily. He flew. He had to find something to distract himself; anything. Pain was not a welcome emotion. That was why he had severed off his human half and blown it up, or at least tried to. Apparently, half ghost human hybrids couldn't remove or dull any of their emotions, and fusing with another ghost half had increased the motion. The idea was stupid and ignorant, just like his fourteen year-old self had been, to say at best. Although merging hadn't been the best idea, it had its advantages. His human life was worthless next to this new form, the power immense and infinite. He could do so much more, be so much more, and accomplish unbelievable things. All of Vlad and his own powers were at his fingertips, just waiting to be unleashed and used to his advantage.

The sudden whine of weapon made him turn around while he was in the air. He turned around to see a hunter pointing a small gun at his chest. Ah, Valerie. He had been wondering what had happened to her, and if she had survived, when she would show up to attempt destroying him. The problem was, that was impossible. He was the most powerful being to ever exist, and that would ever exist in any time. Former ghosts he considered competition cowered when he walked in the Ghost Zone. She didn't attempt to say anything, only give Dan a hard and pained look. He smiled menacingly.

"Ah, so you survived. Well, then, you'll just have to die the slow and painful way."

He decided to use this as the perfect opportunity to see what his ghostly wail would do to a person that had no protection other than a suit. As he used it, the woman slammed into some standing framework, effectively forcing it to topple on her, and probably kill her. Dan flew over, landing on some solid ground. The metal was crumpled into a giant shape. Blood was trickling, and slowly turning into a river, pooling next to Dan's feet, effectively leaving a stain on his bright-white boots. He decided he would leave it there, to show any being who thought differently of his power that he could end lives with the snap of his fingers. He had been able to do the impossible: destroy his home town in only three attacks, and it had taken absolutely no effort. Ghosts and humans alike would cower at his presence, and do anything he wanted to. He looked at the metal, and then laughed. He laughed because he knew anyone would do whatever he wanted. Nothing could get in his way, no matter how hard they tried. He could have whatever he wanted. The funny thing was, though, the only thing he wanted was to make everything suffer as terribly as he had. Nothing would be spared. He would start with humans, and then move to ghosts. It wouldn't take any effort.

The only other thing he had to do was solidify his existence. There would be no loopholes, no meddling from the Clockwork. Instead of worrying about his existence, he would make sure everything else worried about theirs. Dan smiled, deciding his plan would be accomplished, and in any amount of time. He flew above the town and started to exit the town. As he did so, he laughed, the sick sound echoing in the completely dead and grotesque town, the only thing left being rubble.

**I truly hoped you enjoyed this, because it was actually kind of fun to write. I got to explore a darker side of DP, and I find them more interesting sometimes. Now, please Rate and Reply, because I WANT CRITISM; constructive, please, not blunt and pointless yelling. Have an amazing existence!**


End file.
